Operation of a motor vehicle has been common place for over a century. Vehicles have long been operated by a competent operator using controls within the vehicle, such as a steering wheel and pedals. However, operator proficiency for driving a vehicle varies widely as different operators have different skill levels. As expected, a person who has years of experience driving will be more proficient in navigating roads than a person who is new to driving. Also, different driving situations require different levels of skill to drive safely. For example, an operator may be able to easily navigate certain residential areas, but may not have mastered the skillset to navigate on highways. Operator proficiency can vary by age, training, innate capability or other factors. As vehicles are inherently dangerous devices, operator competency and proficiency are valuable.